In Too Deep
by The Flying Cheeseburger
Summary: Campers are mysteriously disappearing. Chiron was attacked by a creature from the Underworld. The Gods seem oblivious to the situation And all of this occurs when Nico brings a strange girl to camp. Who's to say she isn't responsible for all of this?


**Howdy :) First story here. No hate please :( Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>In Too Deep<p>

Chapter 1

I guess you could call me one of those troubled kids.

The kid who all the teachers hate. The kid who always fails tests. The kid who all the others think is retarded.

Izzy Clark. That's me. The retard with ADHD and dyslexia.

I've been in Singapore Private School (SPS) for a year now and I've managed to not get expelled! This school must be nice, because I have beaten up so many kids in my old school, and this school gave me a fresh start. Sweet.

Anyway, there was this new kid starting school today. Apparently he lives in the neighbourhood because he was on my bus.

Anyway, he was sitting at his desk in homeroom, listening to his iPod and not talking to anyone. But he sure was staring. At all of us. One by one.

That's creepy. It's like he was looking at ways to take us down or seeing if we would shrink back.

This was one creepy kid.

"Izzy!" I turned around to see who walked through the door. It was Annie and Zack. My only friends in this damned school.

"Hey guys," I greeted, smiling.

Zack nodded at me, "Hey, Izz." Then he went to his friends. Annie, on the other hand, ran up to me and squealed.

"Did you see the new kid?" She whispered excitedly into my ear. "He's so hot!"

"Really?" I said dumbly. Annie stared at me wide-eyed.

"Oh my god, he's looking at me!" she giggled. Well, he was staring at everyone earlier. I guess since that Annie just came it was her turn to be analyzed by Mr. Creepy.

This time I got a good look at him. I guess he was cute after all. He had this whole emo bad boy look going on. He had an aviator's jacket, a shirt with this big skull on it, ripped black denim jeans and a spooky skull ring on his finger.

Yeah, he was pretty good-looking. But his appearance practically screamed one word: AVOID.

Then he caught me staring. I looked away, embarrassed.

"C'mon, let's go talk to him!" giggled Annie. Before I could refuse, she dragged me by the arm to his desk.

"Hey," Annie batted her eyelashes at me.

"Hi," I mumbled. He stared at us. Could this kid even talk?

"What's your name?" asked Annie, flirtatiously. Gag.

"Nico Di Angelo." He stated, clearly not wanting to talk.

**Nico's POV**

I thought that if I just didn't talk to them and stared, they would be intimidated and leave. The perky one, with the long hair and extremely short skirt, tried to just bat her eyelashes at me. Floozy. The quiet one, with the bob cut and shorts, just stared back as though she was sizing me up.

Eventually, I told them my name and hoped they would leave.

But of course, they didn't.

Why did Chiron send me here? Why not a satyr? No. I was told there was a demigod here and that because this isn't America the satyrs might not be able to protect the demigod from unknown monsters. That's right. Chiron didn't know what was in Asia.

I might as well cut to the chase and find the weirdo in the room – besides me.

I cut Floozy right off her sentence. "Any of you ever been expelled?"

Floozy blinked. Bob Cut hesitated.

"No! Of course not!" said Floozy, taken aback.

"Yeah," admitted Bob Cut. This was simple.

"You. Leave." I said to Floozy. "You. Stay." I told Bob Cut.

Bob Cut glared. "You can't just –"

"It's okay Izzy. I just found out he's not my type." Sneered Floozy. She left.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Izzy, huh? How many school have you been expelled from?" I said.

"All. Except this one." She stated.

"How?"

"You'll think I'm crazy." Izzy snorted.

I shook my head. "No I won't. Come on, tell! I've been kicked out of plenty of schools."

She sighed, clearly annoyed. "I've been… err, seeing things. Crazy things. Like teachers with one eye, snake people and other crap... Oh and for pounding kids who call me a phsyco."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh, these 'monsters' never talked to you? Or hurt you?"

She shot me a weird look. "No… they just treat me like the other kids! Why?" Izzy's eyes widened. "Have you seen them too?"

Uh-oh. Now wasn't exactly the right place or time for telling her who I was. Besides, there was something fishy about this girl. I don't think she's a demigod. Is she just a mortal who could see through the Mist?

"No. I haven't." I said. "I think you're insane." Well, what's done is done. Izzy scowled at me and walked away muttering to herself.

Just then, the teacher entered the room. Automatically, my demigod instincts rose. There was something weird about this teacher. I look over to Izzy to see if she noticed anything. Sure enough, she did.

Next to her friends, she had sunken into her seat and kept her eyes low. She glanced around the room and noticed me staring. As soon as she did she pointed at the teacher, then in between the eyes ad stuck up the middle finger at me.

I ignored the rude gesture and stared hard at the teachers eyes while he was saying something. There really was something stra –

"Mr. di Angelo, do you have something to say?" He said, glaring down at me. _Definitely a monster_. I bet he could smell me.

"No sir," I mumbled and looked away.

"Right." He marched up to his desk. "Let's take the attendance."

**Izzy's Pov**

Okay, I'm probably the only one in my class that noticed our new teacher has only ONE DAMN EYE. Maybe this school is different. Maybe my friends noticed at least _something_.

Zack and I were walking to Maths class – Annie was in another classroom because she was a level lower than us.

"So…" I began. "Did you notice anything messed up about our homeroom teacher?"

Zack nodded to one of his passerby friends. "Uh, you mean Mr. Foster? Yeah."

My eyes widened. I knew I wasn't the only one! "Really?"

"Yeah," He grinned, "He has extremely long nose hairs." Damn, of course he was joking. Zack always cracks jokes.

"Oh… yeah!" I forced laughter. I couldn't help but to feel slightly crestfallen. Was I really a freak?

I was incredibly quiet during Math class.

* * *

><p><strong>How's it so far? I promise this won't be some cliched story :P Review please! Tell me what I can fix!<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
